


Do your research, doc

by spookyhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Aliens, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Laboratories, M/M, No Smut, Scared Harry, Scientist Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyhaz/pseuds/spookyhaz
Summary: Harry has been abducted by the aliens and he is later rescued. A cute scientist makes his stay at the lab special.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	Do your research, doc

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work here, be appreciative, leave hate to yourself. My first language isn't English, there might be a lot of mistakes! Love you xx

Harry felt eerie. He had this weird feeling that someone or something was watching him intensily. He sped his way through the forest, wanting nothing more than just get out of there.

He frowned as he watched something shine a light and turn the sky bright. He blinked repeatedly, blinded for a minute. When he finally manages to open his eyes, he gawks at the sight in front of him. He sees an unidentified object coming closer to him by the seconds. He does nothing, because, what is there to do other than stand and wait for something to happen? He can't scream for help, no one will save him anyway, he is too far away from any human beings. 

"Are they aliens? Will they kidnapp him and make him suffer?" Harry though. Of course he knew about aliens, but he didn't think that they were real nor did he think their vehicle looked actually how they describe in the movies. 

One second he was standing there and the next one he was levitating above the ground. He felt really light and oddly calm, wanting nothing more than just to drift off into endless dreams. And he did just that.

*

He woke up strapped to a silver table, in a really quiet room. His mind was still a bit unconsious as he did not registered the things happening around him. After his mind cleared a bit, he became quite aware that well, fuck, he might have been kidnapped by the alien like creatures. He panicked visibly, and looked around, searching for something to help his get out of the restraints. 

He stopped when he heard a sound of sloppy footsteps nearby. He decided to pretend like he was asleep. However, out of curiosity, he peeked with his eye and what he saw was seriously terrifying. He saw a tall, skinny figure that had ribs sticking out of their ribcage. Their skin color was a mix of dirty yellow and pukey green, truly horrifying. Harry had scolded himself for trying to peek out when he made direct eye contact with the creature. 

He was insanely scared and all he wanted to do is just cry it all out. He decided to fully open his eyes, because he was already caught, so why bother? He let out a whimper and looked at the aliens surronding. 

"Fo uko vennu hekhako chea" Said one of the dirty green man. Harry was shocked by the rough voice speaking nonsense to him. Harry saw the tallest one approach him with a big needle, a size of a full forearm. Harry screamed and backed away his head as much as he could. 

Pain.

*

The green-eyed boy felt himself getting lifted up and carried somewhere. He has been here for about a month for all he knew. I mean, Harry wasn't even conscious half of the time, he lost track of it long time ago. He wanted all the pain to stop, he never would have thought that aliens are such cruel creatures. He fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to see where are these monsters taking him this time. He truly was exhausted and done, so done with this stupid situation. Why did they have to take him? What was so special about him? He wanted all these questions to be answered, but Harry knew he was probably gonna die here, his body to be never found.

The hands beneath his back felt odd, they haven't felt like the usual bony structured fingers. He didn't had any social interaction at all since he go there. He really wanted to just close his eyes then and never open them again. They felt so heavy.

So heavy.

*

Next thing he knew he was in a really bright place and it really hurt his eyes. The curly-headed boy tried to blink the brightness away, succeeding by the seconds. He was in a room surrounded by mirrors and white walls. He was lying on a hard concrete floor. This didn't feel like the usual room the creatures would hold him in. Something was off about it. He got up on his feet, struggling to do so. He was still very tired from all the drugs the aliens have him. Nevertheless, he got up with the help of the wall. Harry noticed just now, that there were no visible doors here. How did he got here? There were so many questions going through Harry's head, probably never to be answered.

"Hello?" Harry said in hopes of any kind of answer, even in the weird language spoken by the human-like creatures. He waited for 10 seconds, losing hope of any kind of answer, when he heard...

*

Meanwhile, Dr. Tomlinson was observing all that was happening in the chamber. He thought the green-eyed boy would be screaming for help, but what he saw wasn't really that special, the boy felt sane enough for Dr. Tomlinson to make himself known.

"Hello, could you tell me your name?" Louis said through the intercom. The boy in the chamber was truly gorgeous to say the least. They had been looking for him for about 3 months or more. When they did find him, they made a shocking discovery. One of the locals of the Holmes Chapel town saw a round object hovering over his farm. He immidiately called the police, observing the strange object. When the police got there, they saw that the man wasn't lying, in fact he was telling the truth.

Other services had to be called and they even managed to get inside the strange hoovering object. How they did it is unknown. They found a young boy strapped into an iron table, barely conscious. They took him out of the spaceship and they began inspecting the area looking for possible alien creatures. In the end, they were all killed and sent into space never to be seen again. They lost their chance of discovering the aliens, because they flew away with the bodies.

Harry got scared of the voice in the speakers, he sat on the floor and curled into himself. Louis saw the uncomfortable boy trembling on the floor, but he had to do some research on him in order to have some information about the alien creatures.

"You can trust me, no one will ever hurt you again" Dr. Tomlinson said as soothingly as he could. The young lad perched his head up and looked around one more time before saying:

"Where are you?" His voice cracked about three times in that one sentence, but he had other things to care about at the moment.

"Don't worry, I am just behind the wall, there are some friends along with me, is it okay?" Dr. Tomlinson said calmly, getting the strand of hair out of his face and fixing his lab scrubs.

"No..." Harry said really quietly, curling up on himself even more if that's possible.

"What was that babycakes?" Louis said and got closer to the speaker Harry's voice could be heard from.

"Just you..." Harry said a bit more loud, wiping his wet eyes on the sleeve. Louis have heard him this time and he understood that the boy wanted to talk with him. He asked his coworkers to leave and they all did.

"Now it's just you and me, princess" Louis said on the intercom. He didn't want to scare the boy, that weren't his intentions, he just wanted to get to know him better and for the young adult to open up. 

"Can I see you? Who are you?" Harry said shyly. He hasn't had any social interactions for the past months, he was excused for asking so many questions. Meanwhile, Louis debated if he wanted to show himself to the boy right now. He hoped the boy that he still didn't know the name of would open up about his stay at the UFO's station.

"My name is Louis and I am a scientist. I haven't quite caught your name yet darling." Dr. Tomlinson simply forgot the name of the missing lad, because he was overwhelmed with work and he didn't have time for these kinds of things.

"I'm 'Arry" he didn't know if he could trust the person talking to him, but at least he had a really beautiful voice that he could listen to all day. 

"Harry, that is a gorgeous name sweetie, are you aware of what happened to you?" Louis asked jumping straight forward to the question.

"Some psychos abducted me..." He wanted to cry out.

"It's okay darling, you don't have to push your limits, could you maybe tell me a bit more of how the aliens look like?"

"They were dirty green, and they were really tall and skinny. Their heads looked really human-like, but they had eyes bigger than the universe, oh, and they were bald, no hair visible anywhere" He said and closed his eyes feeling the emotions overtake him.

"It's ok honey, thank you for the information, you're safe n-"

"When can I get home?" Harry interrupted the lab worker. Louis was quite shocked by the question. He simply didn't know the answer yet. He figured he should show himself to the scared boy to comfort him. Louis simply opened the door hidden in the wall. Harry was surprised to say the least. He backed away to the corner, still not sure about the man stood next to him.

"It's okay Harry, you wanted to see me, I will keep my distance." Louis appreciated the distance that the boy wanted to keep, of course he didn't want to invade his privacy, he just got back from being abducted to being interviewed in a small room for god sake. 

From up close Harry looked even more beautiful to Louis if it's even possible. The blue-eyed scientist noticed all the small details about the boy. Funnily enough, Harry was stunned by the looks of the comforting boy. He had a sudden urge just to suck lightly on his neck and kiss his jaw, Harry haven't seen such a beautiful human in a while.

Louis had to swallow the knot formed in his throat. He remembered that he had to remain professional.

"How did they treated you?"

"Awfully, they had really big needles and they would stick them into my arms."

"Was it some type of medicine? Drug? Poison?" Louis asked, sitting on the floor.

"A drug, yes. It made me feel so fuzzy and I bet they did something to me while I was on it" Harry said frowning. He looked up at the boy once again, he couldn't help himself and he had bitten his lip in awe. Louis noticed it and wanted to moan, dirty thoughts getting to him. If he could, he would bent Harry over his desk and fuck his pretty arse. But that would be unprofessional, isn't it?

Meanwhile, Harry's thoughts roamed around Louis and only him. He was hypnotized by Louis' beauty and all he wanted to do to the sexy scientist is to kiss his plump lips and feel his body beneath his fingertips. They were staring at each other for a while and finally Louis broke the silence.

" Okay Harry, would you please stand up and follow me, you will be staying in a room we prepared for you. Unfortunetly, you can't go home yet, we need to do some more tests, but don't worry you will se your family soon." Louis said, getting back to the professional self he was before. Harry obeyed and stood up, following the feathery-haired man.

When they got to the room, Louis messily put the key into the keyhole. When the door opened, he quickily introduced every room for Harry to access. 

"You're all good, do you need anything else?" Louis said to Harry, who was lying on the bed, testing the comfortibility. Harry hasn't answered his question, so he headed to the door to leave Harry alone for a while.

"Stay" Harry said barely audible.

"What was that curly?" Louis asked, not quite understanding what has Harry said, turning around and looking at the mop of curls splayed on the bed.

"Will you... stay with me?" Harry asked shyly. Louis' smile brightened and he gave a simple"of course" back. He hopped on the bed, hoping he wasn't doing anything that was uncomfortable to the tattooed boy. 

Actually, Harry enjoyed every minute of intimacy he had with Louis. Fuck it, he thought as he put his arm around Louis' waist. Louis was surprise, but in a good way. He snuggled closer to Harry, allowing him to put his head on his chest.

Minutes after, they were both asleep, two strangers entwined with each other. They may not know each other well, but they felt right cuddled to the other person. That lighted a spark in Harry's mind, thinking "wow, I feel like everything is going to be okay here".

And it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed it, I won't be mad if you point out my mistakes in the comments, thank you :))


End file.
